<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden Mornings by Animebaby00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653250">Golden Mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animebaby00/pseuds/Animebaby00'>Animebaby00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Romantic Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Rings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animebaby00/pseuds/Animebaby00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet. Peaceful. Warm</p><p>How much better can a morning be ?</p><p>For the last few months, that's how the mornings have been for Victor.</p><p>But they never used to be.</p><p>( Yaoi Day 2020 !)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri &amp; Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Golden Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Woo back so soon am I right ? </p><p>Sadly it's not with TMLO, but a little something else. </p><p>Today, August 1st, is Yaoi Day !</p><p>And idk if you guys can tell, but I am a liiiitle bit of a fujoshi. </p><p>This is my first time writing something for an honorable day in the manga and anime community so I hope I did okay. </p><p>Just a small bit of sexual themes in this but not too much. Most of it is just short, sweet fluff. </p><p>Hope you all enjoy !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quiet. Peaceful. Warm</p><p>How much better can a morning be ?</p><p>For the last few months, that's how the mornings have been for Victor.</p><p>But they never used to be.</p><p>They used to be sort of cold and lonely save for the bounding of his beloved poodle at his feet, only warm once his lips met the rim of a hot cup of coffee. </p><p>Breakfast by himself.</p><p>Training by himself. </p><p>Shopping by himself. </p><p>Showers by himself.</p><p>Bed by himself.</p><p>And then the cycle would repeat. Every single day.</p><p>But then he showed up. </p><p>He changed everything.</p><p>Skating his gold medal routine. Walking in with a chubby stomach to himself, naked in the hot springs. Nervous, small, seeming to lack confidence before all of it was suddenly whisked away. </p><p>Now 4 time world champion Yuuri Katsuki. </p><p>His best friend. </p><p>His everything.</p><p>His now newlywed husband of a single night. </p><p>And oh how happy he was. </p><p>The wedding was beautiful. Emotional and so full of the most pure kind of love you could ever find. </p><p>Vows were recited, tears were shed, and two lives came together into a lifetime of happiness. </p><p>Great celebration with family and friends, a collection of feet on the dance floor, cake smashed in the face, all finished with the two lovers returning to their rented hotel for a night of steamy kisses, bite marked skin, and pleasure filled sounds of seduction. </p><p>That was his final memory as he dozed off with his beloved cuddled into his arms, legs tangled under the sheets. </p><p>Thinking about it made him smile as he watched his husband sleep with adoration shining in half lidded eyes, head propped up on a closed fist and arm bent at the elbow. </p><p>It was here that Victor could really admire him.</p><p>Soft, lightly tanned skin, unruly, but beautiful inky black hair, a cute, but slender nose, pink, plump lips, dark, thick lashes…</p><p>...and bright, amber-brown eyes... that were beginning to open. </p><p>Victor watched at Yuuri's nose gave a slight twitch, face crumpled up slightly as his eyes squeezed shut. He rose a hand up in the air, body stretching as he did while a deep, drawn out yawn left his lips. </p><p>He then brought his hands to his eyes and rubbed at them to hopefully rid them of their heaviness, and soon after…</p><p>Those beautiful brown eyes were meeting his own gaze of aqua blue. </p><p>"Good morning, my love…" Victor whispered</p><p>But Yuuri didn't say anything. </p><p>Instead, he DID something that spoke more than words every could. </p><p>He smiled.</p><p>And brought his body closer to Victor's. </p><p>He looped an arm around his torso and nuzzled his nose into his cheek before he pressed his lips to his husband's.</p><p>Shocked ? Yes, quite a little actually. </p><p>But he fell into it immediately. </p><p>Victor lifted a hand up to tangle it into Yuuri's hair, pressing his lips more to fit into his own. </p><p>He let his hand wander from the side of Yuuri's face, down his neck and shoulder, over the toned muscles of his arm before it stopped at his hand. </p><p>He grasped it tightly just as Yuuri's head fell to his chest and used his other hand to carress the skin of Yuuri's naked waist. </p><p>Victor looked down at the beautiful man before him, kissing the crown of his head as he lifted their hands up. </p><p>Palms pressed together, fingers interlaced, smiling proudly…</p><p>...as he watched the golden rings on their fingers shimmer in the morning sunlight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I had to write this with Yuuri and Victor. I love them so much !</p><p>I know it's short but I literally just speed wrote this in like half an hour. I really wanted to get something out. </p><p>But I hope you all liked it.</p><p>As always, thank you so much for reading and I'll see you guys soon. </p><p>Byee &lt;3 </p><p>And happy Yaoi Day !!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>